


Tea with Grandmama

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Tea with Grandmama

**Title:** Tea with Grandmama  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Bewitched  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 445  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of _Bewitching_ fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #40 at "dove_drabbles": "Get out there and make your dreams happen."   
**Summary:** Endora pops in on Tabitha on her first day at the dorm.

 

**Tea with Grandmama**

Endora popped into her granddaughter's dorm room. “Well this is dreary!”

“Grandmama! I just got here. I haven't even unpacked yet.” Tabitha threw her arms around her grandmother. “You just missed Mom.”

“I know. I wanted to talk to you privately.” Endora went over to sit on the bed. She made a face when she saw the dirty bare mattress. With a wave of her hand she made the bed and smiled. “There! Much better.”

“Thank you. I hate to make the bed.” Tabitha sat down and patted the space next to her. “What is it that you want to talk about?”

“I need to tell you something I should have told your mother when she left home for the first time.” Endora took Tabitha's hand. “Be who you are not who others want you to be. You will be a powerful witch someday. Until then get out into the world and make your dreams happen. Play. Explore. Be free.”

“I know all of that.” Tabitha gave her grandmother's hand a squeeze. “I saw what Mom went through. I won't let anyone tell me who to be or what to do. I love you for wanting me to be happy. I promise I will do that. You told me that we are like quicksilver. Remember?”

“Yes. I do.” Endora smiled. “I tried to to tell your mother but she wouldn't listen. Your father had already made her change her too much.” 

“I know.” Tabitha was sad for a moment thinking about everything her mother did to please her father. “I’m not Mom. I’m more like you. I will always be like quicksilver. I will always be true to myself.”

“That is all that I can hope for.” Endora hugged her.

Tabitha kissed her grandmother on the cheek. “Stay for some tea.”

“You are going to make tea? Here?” Endora waved her hands. “You haven't even unpacked yet.”

“You're right. I should unpack first.” Tabitha wiggled her nose and the boxes opened and things floated through the air to the places they belonged. “There! Now we can have tea.”

Tabitha wiggled her nose again and a table with a fine white cloth set up with everything for high tea appeared in front of them.

“I see that I have had a good influence on you.” Endora laughed.

“You and I always had the best tea parties.” Tabitha laughed. She moved her finger and the tea pot lifted and filled their cups then returned to the table. “Promise me that you will pop in for tea sometimes.”

“Always.” Endora took a sip from her cup. Her heart swelled with pride as she looked at her beloved granddaughter.


End file.
